All's fair
by DragonMancer
Summary: NarutoxSasuke. The two boys are always at each others throats, but what would happen if those emotions boiled over to result in a much different bout? R&R please.Dedicated to my good friend Anonomoose Fruitcake!
1. Chapter 1

The sweat slipped down his hand, dripping off his finger tips to land in odorous pools on the worn mats. The boy rubbed his hands on his yellow trousers before clenching them into fists. His breathing was heavy and ragged, his vision blurring and his body was aching all over, but still he carried on, wanting the satisfaction of knocking his opponent to the floor. His blond hair was astonishingly messy, slicked back in some places and pointing to the ceiling in others.

His opponent stood opposite him, his visual appearance almost the double of Naruto's yet his eyes were not as filled with anger. The cerulean orbs were cool and calculating, waiting for the outcast boy to make his move.

"You're going down Sasuke!"

"Just like yesterday? And the day before? And the day before? And the -"

"Shut up!"

Naruto charged forwards, crying out in rage as he focussed his chakra into his fist, pulling it back and tensing, waiting to be within reach. He fired his fist forward, aiming for Sasuke's face but the raven haired boy dodged to the side, a smug grin on his face at having outsmarted the blond for the hundredth time. The smile was soon lost though as he was sent flying back through the air, his breath leaving his body with an echoing 'oof!'

Naruto stood holding his left fist high in the air and chuckling maniacally at Sasuke, who lay sprawled on the floor several meters away looking dazed.

"Oh yeah! Never trust the world's greatest ninja pal!"

Sasuke groaned and sat up, holding his stomach. He shot a fearsome glare at Naruto, cursing him horridly and wanting him to be hit by a rogue shuriken. However, that was highly unlikely to happen seeing as they were the only ones in the gym, staying late once more to finish their one on one training sessions.

"What's the matter Sasuke? Did I hurt you?"

The raven haired youth stood and whipped a shuriken from his belt, bringing his arm back and… His arm wouldn't move forwards, something was holding it firmly above his head.

"Now Sasuke. I don't think it would be good to kill one of your team mates do you? Especially the night before a mission."

"Let go of me Kakashi – sensei."

Sasuke yanked his hand free of his silver haired mentor and stalked off towards the locker rooms. He paused as he passed Naruto, who was standing, hands clasped behind his head, grinning from ear to ear.

"This isn't over dork."

The scarred boy chuckled and watched his comrade stride through the doors to the changing rooms a storm cloud hanging over his head.

"Alright!" shouted Naruto leaping up into the air and punching his fist towards the ceiling.

"Yes congratulations Naruto. Now don't forget to meet me at the bridge at first light", Kakashi walked out of the gym into the dark night.

"What! Sensei wait!" Naruto ran after Kakashi, complaining about needing to rest up and other trivial matters that Kakashi would wave off in good humour.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun's pale light shone bleakly through the thin veil of mist that hung over the water and swirled hauntingly around the small figure of Sakura who stood with a heavy brown cape wrapped around her. She was watching the water travel along under the bridge, thinking how odd it was that now it was running so smoothly but eventually would hit the turbulent rapids which may change its course and its entire purpose. How like the river hers, Naruto's and Sasuke's lives were. All it would take was one serious upheaval and their lives may take a completely different route.

The emerald green eyes flicked up at the sound of a heavy drawn out yawn that echoed through the cold air. Naruto stepped through the mist and smiled at her, he too was wearing a brown cape to help ward off the morning chill.

"Good morning Sakura!"

"Hey there Naruto", Sakura smiled sweetly at Naruto and the smile made his stomach twist and sent a strange feeling through his body that was all too familiar to him.

Naruto looked up at the sky and breathed deeply, hoping the cold air would wake him up. The fight from the night before had taken its toll, but he enjoyed the training sessions he and Sasuke had. Images of Sasuke's sweat soaked body crept before Naruto's minds eye and he swiftly shook the image from his head, blushing slightly. Sakura would have noticed Naruto's embarrassment, and would probably have inquired the reason for it, had she not been fixated with the boy of her dreams who was walking towards her. She ran past Naruto and stopped in front of Sasuke, her hands clasped behind her back and her face a picture of sweetness.

"G-good morning Sasuke. Did you sleep well?"

Sasuke looked at Sakura, a hard cold stare that sent her stumbling back, a cold sweat beading her over sized forehead. The dark gaze swept over to Naruto, but the stare had a different effect on the blond boy. As Sasuke looked at him he felt a pounding between his legs and his body heat rose dramatically. Naruto swiftly turned away from his rival and looked into the distance, where the river snaked around a wide corner and out of site. He hoped Sasuke hadn't noticed his reaction, praying that he hadn't.

Hours passed in slow monotony. As per usual the three teens were left standing in relative silence, waiting for their sensei, only a few words being passed between them, the majority of which belonging to Sakura. Naruto had readily answered her questions even though he knew they were directed at Sasuke, anything to try and get rid of the uneasy silence. As the morning rolled on the mist rolled off, the sun shone with more meaning and the temperature gradually rose. The three brown capes lay discarded next to their owners, their usefulness ended.

"This is ridiculous. I bet he wouldn't even know if we turned up late", Naruto moaned, clasping his hands behind his head and yawning loudly. As he lowered his arms he noticed Sasuke watching him. Naruto frowned at him and the cool headed boy looked hurriedly away. Naruto cried out as he was knocked onto his rump, Kakashi standing over him, his gloved hand thrust out in front of him, the pink book held daintily in the other.

"Trust me Naruto, I would notice", the lazy tones of Kakashi's voice ground on the boy.

The mission they had been given was relatively simple, to deliver a sensitive package to a neighbouring town. As usual Naruto moaned that it wasn't the type of mission the 'World's Greatest Ninja' should be undertaking, and, as usual, his rants were ignored by the rest of his team.

Sakura walked along beside Kakashi, the large pack strapped to her back, talking animatedly about her jutsu and training. Naruto and Sasuke walked along side by side an icy silence between them. Neither looked at each other for fear that the other boy would see, but both longed to look, to try and glimpse at what the other was feeling and thinking.

The sun had slid across the sky, slowly and patiently, marking the stages of the day. Eventually it had came to rest half hidden behind the hills casting a warm glow over the forest and the camp that had been set up next to the river. The water was flecked with the fire of the sun, the reds and oranges riding the crests of the sluggish waves to be swallowed by the shadows underneath.

Naruto had decided that he wanted to wash the days grime from his back, so, rough towel in hand, walked around behind some bushes and started to strip. He eased his pale, muscled body into the cool waters of the river and cupped handfuls of the sparkling liquid, splashing it over his head and chest. Taking a deep breath Naruto ducked under the water, eyes tight shut, fingers roughly combing through the mass of knotted sheer blond hair. He was content under the water, the noises around him muffled, a sense of calm drifted over him as he floated just under the surface, listening to his heart pound in his ears.

A splash brought him from his trance and Naruto rose to the surface, an indignant glare in his eyes. He stared at Sasuke who was standing in the water, which was just up to his hips and no more. Naruto looked away, flustered and busied himself with washing, wanting out of the water as soon as possible. He raised his hands above his head, tilting his head back to splash water over his throat but was interrupted by a hand passing across his…

"Sasuke! What the hell do you think you're doing?" he yelled turning to confront the boy but stumbled back when he realised how close the boy had got to him. When he had spun around their noses had almost touched.

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it?" a gentle smirk was on Sasuke's thin lips.

Naruto stared blankly at Sasuke for a moment before marching forwards, his face scarlet, shoving the raven haired boy roughly out of his way. He clambered onto the bank, trying to keep himself as covered up as possible, grabbing his clothes and walking deeper into the woods. Once dressed, Naruto leant against a tree, water from his hair soaking his shoulders and back turning his yellow jacket a couple of shades darker. He couldn't truthfully say that he hadn't enjoyed the touch of Sasuke, and the memory of it aroused him. Naruto breathed heavily and turned back towards the camp, deciding to think about what had just happened later on, when he was alone and had time to scrutinise his own feelings.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey there peoples!!_

_Ok I must dedicate this chapter to my friend Anonomoose Fruitcake._

The night had been an uneasy one for the vessel of the Nine Tailed Fox. Naruto had to share a tent with Sasuke, as always, but now it was different. Inevitably the time came when both boys had completed their turn of lookout, which meant that they both had to sleep together in the cramped tent. Naruto lay awake with his back to Sasuke, preying that the boy wouldn't try anything, but then…would he try and stop the cold youth?

Soft chirruping of birds sounded at first light which rudely built to a high pitched crescendo in time with the brightening of the early morning sun. Naruto had gotten little sleep that night. Only once had Sasuke done anything to him and it wasn't exactly intentional. The raven haired boy had rolled over in his sleep, his slender finger tips brushing against Naruto's back, his soft, almost silent breath heating the nape of Naruto's neck, the soft blonde hairs moving in time to the monotonous rhythm. As soon as he could, Naruto wriggled away from his friend and out of the tent, hurrying away from the makeshift shelter, away from Sasuke but not away from his worries. Naruto rested against a large, old tree, closing his eyes and tilting his head back, welcoming the warmth of the new day sun.

"Sleep well?"

Naruto jumped and looked up at Kakashi who was perched in a branch reading his questionable book.

"No. Sasuke snores like a mule", moaned Naruto folding his arms across his chest with a decisive 'humph'.

"That's funny. I didn't hear a thing all night from your tent. Which was surprising, considering…"

"Considering what? What have you heard?"

Kakashi's single eye narrowed and it was then Naruto realised he had said something he shouldn't.

"S-sorry Sensei. Excuse me I…I have to go to the bathroom!"

Only an hour was spent in semi-relaxation whilst the camp was dismantled, breakfast eaten and failed flirting was deemed completed for the morn.

The group walked through the woods. It took them only half the day to reach the village where the package was to be delivered. The completion of the job was swift and in gratitude the leader of the village asked the group to stay for a celebratory dinner. Kakashi, on behalf of his group, declined this offer of thanks.

The trio did not talk to Kakashi for the entirety of the journey home.

Naruto stood on the balcony, looking out at the Leaf Village. The sun was sparkling off of the glass windows which winked and sparked as people behind the glass threw them open to welcome the afternoon. A cloud passed in front of the sun plunging the world into a cold shadow.

The blonde hummed to himself and thought about the last mission. It should have been simple, very simple in fact. Deliver a scroll to a neighbouring village. But no, Sasuke had to complicate things. Naruto wondered what he felt for his dark minded friend. Was he attracted to him? No! For one Sasuke was a boy! Second Naruto didn't even like him that much as a friend let alone anything else and third; Sakura.

"Naruto?"

Naruto looked round and he immediately tensed, "Sasuke. What do you want?"

Sasuke stepped towards Naruto, stopping a few feet from him.

"I thought you might like to do some training? I have to teach you a lesson for last time."

"Ha! Yeah and you think you can beat me? No way pal you will never beat me again!"

"Usual time and place then. See you there, loser."

Against his suspicion, Naruto bristled at Sasuke's cool tone and calm demure. A gentle breeze toyed with some of the loose strands of Naruto's hair as he stood watching Sasuke's back as he left him standing on the balcony.

A smile twitched at the corners of Naruto's mouth. Perhaps what had passed between them had well and truly passed.

A training session would be good to get any uncomfortable feelings out of the way.

_I apologise for both the quality of this post and the stupid time it took to write it. I want to dedicate an entire chapter to the training session so…I will get writing that._


	4. Chapter 4

The soft padding of his bare feet was the only sound that reached him in the bright, spacious training hall. Stark yellow lights shone down onto his already sweat soaked shoulders and torso. His coal black hair was slicked back against his head, with the greasy look that only comes from physical exertion. Sasuke had decided to work out before Naruto arrived, wanting to see how his opposite would react to his sweating, half naked visage.

With an agitated fierceness he picked up his water bottle, throwing some of the liquid down his throat before tipping the rest over his head, relishing the cool feeling of the glistening liquid that mingled with his sweat and traced small rivers down his body. He wanted the blonde boy to arrive, wanted to take him – even if it was against his will. A cruel smile slipped onto Sasuke's lips and he looked over at the door to the hall as it began to open.

Several rasping gasps escaped Naruto as he ran through the streets heading for the gym. He had been worried about meeting Sasuke and had even thought about not showing, but something urged him to go to the dark youth, something Naruto had never felt before. As he ran and listened to his breathing, images of Sasuke crept into Naruto's mind, images the teenager had never even deemed possible for him to conjure.

He came to a skidding halt across the street from the large stone and wood building. The windows of the lower floor were dyed a warm yellow which spilled out into the street. Naruto's stomach flipped and he felt a familiar rush of blood towards his crotch. Clenching his fists he forced himself to be calm. This was only a training session, one in a line of many that the two boys had had.

Naruto entered the gym, allowing the door to slam shut behind him. With yet another deep breath he began to walk down the corridor towards the training hall. It seemed to take him an age to make the short journey, his heart beating so hard that his black t-shirt seemed to twitch in time with it. He reached out a shaking hand and opened the door to the hall.

There eyes locked for an instant. Bright blue orbs locking with unfathomable black gems. Naruto was the first to look away. Instead he contented himself with arranging his water bottle and jacket – which had been tied around his waist – on one of the many tables which lined the wall next to the door.

"You look tired", the lilting tones of Sasuke's voice drifted over to Naruto.

"I ran all the way here. Of course I'm going to look tired."

Naruto kept his back to Sasuke, deciding to stay on the defensive for the entire night. If he could, he wasn't going to allow Sasuke within an arms reach of him for the entire night. He heard Sasuke move towards him, the air around him shifting with the presence of the teenager in his space. Naruto turned and locked eyes with his opponent before he could get too close.

"Back off Sasuke we haven't started yet."

The raven haired boy smirked and took a couple of steps back.

"You seem on edge tonight loser. Not scared are we?"

Naruto remained silent as he kicked off his shoes and, simply because Sasuke had done so, removed his shirt. He couldn't help but notice the other boy's eyes shift across his own body. Naruto blushed slightly as he made his way onto the mats, taking a defensive stance and waiting for Sasuke to move. The other obliged, taking his place on the opposite side of the mats and readying himself for the attack. The fight began, each genin exchanging fierce blows which were stronger and harder than any they had exchanged before.

Sasuke caught Naruto's arm and pulled him in close, but Naruto countered this by raising his bare foot and kicking off of Sasuke's stomach, his sweat covered arm sliding out of the Uchiha's grasp. The two stood opposite each other, hunched and panting for breath. The fight had been short but powerful. A dark bruise was claiming Naruto's cheek causing it to swell slightly. Sasuke spat blood onto the stained mats and ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

Why did he have to resist? Why couldn't he just give in?

Naruto dropped onto one knee panting and wiping sweat from his eyes. Sasuke darted forward, not willing to let this opportunity slip away. The blonde tried to block him but he misjudged Sasuke's actions and instead ended up sprawled on the floor with his 'friend' on top of him. He grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and tried to lift him off but froze when he felt the Uchiha's lips on his neck. The kisses were forceful and passionate. The lips travelled lower down Naruto's throat to his collar bone and Naruto was shocked when he heard a low groan roll out of his mouth and noticed that his hands were no longer pushing Sasuke away but holding him against his body.

"Get off of me!"

Sasuke was pushed off and onto the floor but he wasn't giving up. He held tight to Naruto and pulled him over, rolling twice along the floor before gaining dominance once again. His lips found Naruto's and dragged him into a passionate embrace. He could feel his opponent resisting but it didn't faze him. Naruto kicked out and tried to wriggle free but Sasuke pinned him down with a combination of his own weight and a tight hold on Naruto's wrists. The darker boy began to grind his hips against Naruto's with a steady rhythm, the feeling driving both boys wild.

"Sasuke!" Naruto breathed into the others ear. He had given up fighting it, instead allowing the lust to consume him completely.

Sasuke seemed to have sensed this change for he released Naruto's wrists and instead allowed his hands to explore the boy's torso and stomach. Naruto could feel the hard lump in Sasuke's trousers rub against his own, feeling his heart beat pounding in the depths of his chest. Their tongues slipped and slid against each other as they kissed more passionately than before, hands exploring bodies, lips exploring skin. Sasuke began to kiss down the younger boy's chest and stomach, his slender fingers unfastening Naruto's trousers.

A sharp gasp filled the hall as Naruto felt Sasuke begin to stroke him, his tongue soon helping in the process of pleasuring. He felt both trousers and underwear being pulled from his legs before hearing a second zip being undone. He looked up and watched Sasuke remove the remains of his own clothes, dropping them onto the floor without a care. Naruto's sparkling eyes were fixed on Sasuke's hard member which stood proud and erect. He lunged forward, wanting his turn at being the more dominant one but was shoved onto his back, Sasuke kneeling between his legs, his fingers tracing up his thighs. Naruto cried out as he felt the older boy take him into his mouth.

"No Sasuke! Stop!"

They were futile words and Naruto knew it but still he begged the older boy to stop, not meaning what he said but begging all the same. His fingers entwined themselves in the thick black hair and held Sasuke's head still as he began to pulse his hips. He grunted and moaned as Sasuke's tongue flicked over his end before licking up his length. Naruto forced Sasuke to take him into his mouth as he climaxed, a long drawn out groan echoing from his throat. He lay on the floor panting, staring up at the ceiling and relaxing in the bliss that was washing over him.

"Get onto your hands and knees."

Naruto looked up sharply as Sasuke, whose lips glistened with the film of pre – cum that was yet to be wiped away, the hard eyes boring into him.

"W-what?"

"Get onto your hands and knees", he repeated, the lazy tones of his voice tinted with a growl of impatience.

The blonde slowly complied too the others demands, closing his eyes and dreading what Sasuke was planning on doing. He didn't have to wait long. His pained cry had to be muffled by Sasuke, who clamped his hand over the younger boy's mouth. Sasuke began to move his hips, the strokes getting firmer and faster as he neared his own climax. Sasuke began to stroke Naruto back to hardness and enticed the boy to continue himself.

Both boys groaned and cried out as they reached their climax, tipping over the edge into bliss.

They lay side by side, hands sticky; the mats fowled with more than sweat. Their gasps filled the hall for a few minutes before both, in silence, got up and dressed.

Naruto was about to leave when Sasuke caught his shoulder, turning him round. He kissed him tenderly, holding the moment before, with a suddenness that would of impressed Kakashi himself, slamming his palm into Naruto's chest sending him flying back into the street to land with a thump on his tender rear. Naruto looked up at the handsome face which smirked down at him and couldn't help chuckling.

"Loser", Sasuke whispered through his smile.

_Okay peoples I'm thinking of ending this story here. Hope you enjoyed it and any reviews are welcome. _

_D.M_


End file.
